Changes For The Better AKA Out Of Our Hair!
by Pooh Bear Is My Hero
Summary: A oneshot for the wonderful AnimegirlKiki's belated bday! Sasuke and Sakura are tired of Naruto always bothering them at the worst possible moments, so they make a plan to make him more appealing to Hinata. But did Hinata want this? NaruHina & SasuSaku


This is a oneshot dedicated to the wonderful AnimegirlKiki for her belated birthday! Hope you like it, Kiki! The pairing is mainly NaruHina, with a small bit of SasuSaku!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Why would I write this if I owned it?

o0oNaruHinao0oNaruHinao0oNaruHinao0oNaruHinao0oNaruHinao0oNaruHinao0oNaruHinao0o  
o0oNaruHinao0oNaruHinao0oNaruHinao0oNaruHinao0oNaruHinao0oNaruHinao0oNaruHinao0o

Sakura slowly leaned forward to kiss her boyfriend of three weeks. She waited for the moment when their lips would press together, but that moment never came, for a certain blonde haired ninja came between the two on the bench and put his arms around the lovers' necks in a playful fashion.

"HEY GUYS! What are you up to?" Naruto asked, unaware that he had just ruined the moment between the two.

"_Ugh, why must you always show up at the wrong time Naruto?" _Sakura thought to herself as she inhaled sharply.

"Dobe, go away. Sakura and I are busy," Sasuke said coldly to the blonde boy as he took Naruto's arm off of his shoulders.

"Aww, too busy for ME?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"YES!" Sasuke and Sakura yelled at once.

"Fine, I'll leave then," Naruto said with a hurt look on his face as he left the two and began to walk away. Sakura and Sasuke watched him go for a few seconds before Sasuke turned Sakura to him and the two went in for a kiss again. But, right before they kissed, Naruto popped up yet again and asked, "Do you guys remember what time Kakashi-sensei wanted to meet us tomorrow?" The two were so surprised when Naruto came in between them again that Sakura actually fell off of the bench and Sasuke had to hold onto the side to stay on himself.

"NARUTO!" Both Sakura and Sasuke yelled at once as Sasuke helped Sakura up off the ground.

"What?" Naruto asked, dumbfounded.

"Sasuke and I are TRYING to h-"

"Don't bother explaining it to him Sakura, it will take hours. I have to go anyway, so I'll see you tomorrow," Sasuke said as he gave Sakura a quick peck on the cheek before running off.

"What did I do?" Naruto asked, oblivious.

"Never mind," Sakura said through gritted teeth. I this was the first time that Naruto had done this, she wouldn't have been so angry. But, this same thing had been happening every single day since Sasuke had asked Sakura out, and frankly, she was getting tired of it.

"No really, what did I do?" Naruto asked.

"What you just did! You keep interrupting Sasuke-kun and I! We would just like some alone time with each other once in a while," Sakura said with a sigh.

"But if you're with each other, it isn't really alone time, is it?" Naruto asked. Sakura sighed, shook her head, and walked away from Naruto. Naruto sighed and headed towards his house. It wasn't that he intentionally wanted to annoy Sasuke and Sakura, and it wasn't that he still liked Sakura. He had gotten over her a long time ago, actually. He just felt left out now that Sakura and Sasuke had each other. Naruto decided that some sleep would do him some good and so as soon as he got him he went to bed.

o0oNaruHinao0oNaruHinao0oNaruHinao0oNaruHinao0oNaruHinao0oNaruHinao0oNaruHinao0o

As soon as Sakura got home she tried to go to sleep, but couldn't. So, she found herself thinking the day's events over.

"**I can't believe that Naruto! He needs to get a life of his own sometime," **Inner Sakura screamed.

"_It's not his fault, almost no one in town likes him. Sasuke-kun and I are really the only ones he has," _Sakura thought.

"**That doesn't mean he should be a burden to us! He needs to find a girlfriend," **Inner Sakura declared.

"A girlfriend?" Sakura asked out loud to herself, "Hmm...a girlfriend...That's actually a good idea! And I know the PERFECT person to set him up with!" Sakura screamed aloud as she began planning how to get Naruto a girlfriend until she fell asleep.

o0oNaruHinao0oNaruHinao0oNaruHinao0oNaruHinao0oNaruHinao0oNaruHinao0oNaruHinao0o  
o0oNaruHinao0oNaruHinao0oNaruHinao0oNaruHinao0oNaruHinao0oNaruHinao0oNaruHinao0o

"You want to do WHAT?" Sasuke asked the next day, not believing what his girlfriend was saying.

"Get Naruto to go out with Hinata-chan!" Sakura yelled enthusiastically, "That way, he's out of our hair because he'll be with Hinata! Plus, everyone in Konoha EXCEPT Naruto knows that Hinata likes him!"

Sasuke pondered what Sakura said for a minute before nodding his head and saying, "Okay, I'm in."

"GREAT! We should get started right away! Now, here's what I was thinking!" Sakura said a she began whispering to Sasuke what the master plan was.

o0oNaruHinao0oNaruHinao0oNaruHinao0oNaruHinao0oNaruHinao0oNaruHinao0oNaruHinao0o  
o0oNaruHinao0oNaruHinao0oNaruHinao0oNaruHinao0oNaruHinao0oNaruHinao0oNaruHinao0o

Naruto awoke to someone banging on his door. He groggily got out of bed and stumbled to the door before opening it to reveal Sasuke.

"Sasuke, what do you want?" Naruto asked, now fully awake.

"Do you want to take a walk around town?" Sasuke asked quietly. Naruto inspected Sasuke for a moment to see if this was a trick, before finally nodding his head and saying, "SURE! Just let me get dressed!" With that Naruto slammed the door shut in Sasuke's face while he went to his room and changed. Sasuke looked to some bushes behind him as Sakura stuck her head out of one and whispered, "Remember, ask him what he thinks of Hinata and if he says he likes her, then you don't have to do anything. If he doesn't like her, you have to convince him that she is a good person and that he should go out with her. Got it?"

"Yes, now go hide so he doesn't see you! Why are you going to follow us, anyway?" Sasuke asked.

"In case you need help or I think of something good to add to the plan," Sakura said as she ducked back into the bush as Naruto opened the door.

"Okay, let's go!" Naruto yelled happily. And so, the two boys began walking through town while talking casually, with Sakura following unnoticed behind them.

"So," Sasuke began eventually, "What do you think of Hinata?"

"Uh, why do you want to know?" Naruto asked a she blushed a bit when Sasuke mentioned her name.

"No reason, I was just wondering. I was going to say that I heard Kiba was going to ask her out pretty soon and I wanted to see wh-"

"KIBA IS ASKING HER OUT? NO WAY!" Naruto screamed, "HE CAN'T ASK HER OUT!"

"Why not?" Sasuke asked with a smirk. Naruto began to blush a bit and started to walk faster so he wouldn't have to answer Sasuke.

"I said, WHY NOT?" Sasuke yelled to Sasuke when he caught up with him.

"Because...I...like her...a lot," Naruto revealed with a sigh. Suddenly, A loud "YES!" was heard by the two boys behind them, and Naruto turned around quickly to see what it was. Sasuke just sighed, knowing it was Sakura behind them. Any ninja would have figured out that someone was following them at that point because Sakura has basically given away her location. However, Naruto was not just any ninja, and Sasuke knew this, so he knew that Naruto would never be able to figure out that Sakura was following them, so he didn't worry about it and he kept walking, Naruto following soon after.

"So...when is Kiba going to ask Hinata out?" Naruto asked. Sasuke froze in his spot and pretended to ponder the question for a moment while he thought o what to say.

"Tomorrow!" Sakura whispered to Sasuke from a tree.

"Uh, tomorrow," Sasuke said quietly before he continued walking.

"TOMORROW? Do you really think she would go out with him?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, Naruto! He's on her team so she knows him well, and they do hang out a lot, so maybe!" Sasuke practically screamed.

"Well she knows me well too," Naruto thought out loud, "And her and I hang out a lot! Do you think if I asked her out before Kiba does, she'll go out with me?" Sasuke smirked before answering, "I'm sure she would!"

"GREAT! I'm going to go find her and ask her out then," Naruto said a she began to walk off, only to be stopped by Sasuke.

"You can't just go there without a plan! You need to figure out what you'll say to her!" Sasuke said.

"Umm...okay..." Naruto answered, not sure if he liked where this was going.

"We'll go to Sakura's house and ask for some help," Sasuke said as Sakura quickly ran from the tree she was in towards her house. Naruto just nodded his head as Sasuke pulled him away to Sakura's house.

o0oNaruHinao0oNaruHinao0oNaruHinao0oNaruHinao0oNaruHinao0oNaruHinao0oNaruHinao0o  
o0oNaruHinao0oNaruHinao0oNaruHinao0oNaruHinao0oNaruHinao0oNaruHinao0oNaruHinao0o

Sakura answered the door as soon as Sasuke and Naruto knocked on it. They explained everything going on and she quickly brought them upstairs to her room so her and Sasuke could begin helping Naruto.

""Now, we need to change your attitude a bit! That's the most important thing!" Sakura said.

"What's wrong with my attitude?" Naruto whined, "Shouldn't she just like me for who I am?"

"In most cases, yes. But, in your case, I don't think that's going to happen. She's really shy and quiet, I doubt she'll want to go out with someone who can be as loud and annoying as you!" Sakura stated bluntly, "Now, you need to be suave. You can't be your annoying, loud self. You need to stay calm, cool and collected, like Sasuke! Girls like that in a guy!"

"Not all girls!" Naruto protested.

"Just trust me on this!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke just shook his head as he watched his girlfriend attempt to teach Naruto how to be suave and sophisticated. He knew that it would be of no use with a person like Naruto, but he didn't dare ruin Sakura's moment by telling her. And so, Sakura continued to train Naruto for the rest of the afternoon on how to be suave and sophisticated so Hinata will go out with him.

o0oNaruHinao0oNaruHinao0oNaruHinao0oNaruHinao0oNaruHinao0oNaruHinao0oNaruHinao0o  
o0oNaruHinao0oNaruHinao0oNaruHinao0oNaruHinao0oNaruHinao0oNaruHinao0oNaruHinao0o

"Okay, you can do it Naruto! Just go up to her and offer her a drink of water and then strike up a conversation and finally ask her out!" Sakura yelled from the bush she was hiding in, "Sasuke-kun and I will be right here to cheer you on! And remember, walk the way I showed you!"

"RIGHT! Here I go!" Naruto said a she grabbed the glass of water and headed over to where Hinata was training not too far away. Sasuke sighed a she watched Naruto attempt to walk the way Sakura had shown him. He looked like he had a broken leg and he was going to fall over any minute.

"_This is going to turn out badly,"_ Sasuke thought to himself as he and Sakura moved to a tree closer to Hinata so they could watch their plan in action.

"HI HINA-Oops, I mean...Hey, Hinata," Naruto said in the coolest voice he could do.

"H-Hi, N-Naruto-kun," Hinata stuttered as she began blushing when she saw Naruto walking...no, staggering, towards her. She began laughing at his funny movements, but quickly stopped when he got closer to her so she wouldn't be rude.

"You look like you're training really hard," Naruto said as he continued to hobble over to her with the water, "Would you like some water?"

"Y-Yes, I would l-love some. Thank you, N-Naruto-kun," Hinata said as she reached for the water. However, before Naruto could make it over to Hinata to give it to her, he tripped over his own feet form trying to walk the way Sakura showed him and spilled the water all over Hinata. Hinata just froze and stood there, motionless. Naruto immediately forgot about trying to act cool and tough like Sakura told him to and took off his orange jacket and wrapped it around the shivering Hinata.

"T-Thanks, Naruto-kun," Hinata said a she wrapped the jacket tighter around herself in breathed in the scent of it. Hinata couldn't quite place what it smelled like, but she decided then and there that she loved it.

"I'm really sorry Hinata!" Naruto began, "I'm so stupid sometimes! I shouldn't have tried to do any of this!"

"It's okay, N-Naruto-kun. It's not your f-fault, you j-just tripped," Hinata stuttered.

"No, it is my fault! I shouldn't have listened to Sakura and Sasuke! I should have just done it my way and came right out and told you that I love you!" Naruto yelled as he turned his back to Hinata and began to walk away. Hinata just stood there in shock, amazed that Naruto had actually just said that.

"I love you too," Hinata said, almost inaudible. Naruto, however, heard it, and turned around.

"Do you mean that?" Naruto asked hopefully. HInata nodded her head and looked to the ground, blushing madly. Before she could say anything else, Naruto ran up to her and quickly embraced her in hug before he lifted her face up to his and kissed her deeply. Hinata was a bit shocked at first and blushed even harder, but eventually returned the kiss as well. When they parted, Naruto asked, "You love me even though I'm not suave and sophisticated like Sasuke?"

Hinata giggled a bit before saying, "I love you b-because you're you. I don't want you to be like Sasuke." With that Naruto laughed and kissed her again. Sakura and Sasuke sat in the bushes, watching all of this happening.

"Well, I guess he'll leave us alone more often now," Sasuke stated.

"Yeah, but I can't believe I was wrong about the whole attitude thing! I thought girls like guys who are suave and sophisticated and calm, cool, and collected!" Sakura whined. Sasuke embraced the pink haired girl and kissed her head, saying, "Who cares if all of the other girls in the world like suave guys. The important thing is that you like guys like that, because if you didn't, I would have never had a chance with you, and I don't know what I would have done then." Sakura smiled at Sasuke's comment, and the two finally kissed without any interruptions.

Naruto and Hinata finally parted from each other, when Naruto began shivering.

"NARUTO-KUN! It's a bit cold out here and you look like you're f-freezing! D-Do you want you j-jacket back?" Hinata asked. Naruto shook his head and lead the girl under a tree, where they sat down together. He embraced the girl and managed to stay warm form her body heat. As they cuddled together, he mumbled in her hair, "You're all I need, for now and forever."

o0oNaruHinao0oNaruHinao0oNaruHinao0oNaruHinao0oNaruHinao0oNaruHinao0oNaruHinao0o  
o0oNaruHinao0oNaruHinao0oNaruHinao0oNaruHinao0oNaruHinao0oNaruHinao0oNaruHinao0o

Well, I hope you like it AnimegirlKiki! I was pretty sure your favorite pairing was NaruHina, so I decided to make one of that! I also tried to add a bit of SasuSaku in there, too, so I hope it came out well! HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY!!!

Pooh Bear Is My Hero


End file.
